1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to playing cards, and more particularly to apparatus used for concealing playing cards from unwanted viewing.
2. Related Art
While playing card games, such as poker or blackjack, typically at least one card is dealt face down on a playing surface for intended viewing by the player dealt the cards. To view the face down cards, typically the player carefully picks the cards up from the playing surface, cups them in their hands, and carefully views the cards while attempting to prevent others from seeing the cards. Unfortunately, this can result in an unintentional display of the cards to other players, or to bystanders standing to the side or behind the player. Rather than picking the cards up from the playing surface, the player dealt the cards may elect to bend a corner of the cards upwardly to see the card number and suit, while leaving the remaining portion of the cards face down on the playing surface. As with picking the cards up, this too can result in an unintentional display of the cards. In addition to causing an unintended display, the cards tend to become bent or deformed from their being bent or cupped. Generally, regardless of how a player attempts to view their face down cards, it is difficult to avoid unwanted exposure to other persons, and to avoid damage or excessive wear to the cards.